


The Weight of Wealth

by Domjiji (HeviMetal)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeviMetal/pseuds/Domjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiddway. AU. Everyone knows of the fashion label J. Kidd, but not everyone knows of the upcoming rock band The Jackdaw. One day different worlds will intertwine and everyday life for a wealthy strict owner of a company and a poor aloof lead singer will cause changes both physically and emotionally. Find out more here! MaryXEdward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Band Life

_Performing at Catching Tail_

_December 15th_

_THE JACKDAW_

_Doors open at 7p.m._

_$5 door fee_

_Prepare to be rocked and tossed!_

_The GREATEST Rock band EVER!_

An upcoming rock band had their flyers stapled on cork displays nailed to brick walls. Tape sloppily stuck on windows held more information about the band's hit songs and the promise they hold of a bright future. People passed by the grungy looking bar located centrally downtown of the high-rise city. Even when the sun did come out, it was far too cold for any curious patron to stop, doubled with the lack of appreciation for the crude skull and cross-bones adorned with a ribbon held by sparrows on each end reading "we'll steal yer booty". However, not everyone is in this town is the average joe, there are a few people whom do enjoy the sounds of reverberating strings and pounding drums, those that secrete lust to catch the attention of band mates in hopes to get a chance to share one night, and finally, those that will put everything of who they are aside just to experiment a little—an adventure. The last option would be the case of the one person on this chilly morning that actually stopped to check the rest of the flyer because the distasteful catch phrase had them laughing. Clearly a smart advertising move that worked. Ripping the flyer free from its domain, it was just as quickly stuffed in a jacket pocket of the person heading to the destination of its vehicle.

"Good morning boss!" a cheerful woman caked with make-up greeted the flyer's vehicle. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." replied an English accent.

The happy woman gave a little curtsey and off she went. White hallways accented with impeccable stone sculptures, multicolored paintings in a modern view, vivid bouquets of seasonal flowers, and a few baroque angels made a wonderful display. Some rooms bounced with white flashes and chatter, while others had bodies crowd around draft tables bright with studio lighting sharing opinions on what color should be a focal point to the base. The kitchen was just as elegant and modern. A group of people dressed in all black gossiped their previous evenings in excitement as the woman entered.

"Sigh, I just wish our boss would not be so strict. We should be able to take time off for being hung over", sighed a pencil skirt wearing woman.

"If she got laid, PROBLEM SOLVED!" yelled a scarf accessorized man.

"She's a dike. She doesn't wear makeup AND she refuses to dress feminine. No way will any man get near her, would you?" the once cheery woman asked cocking her neck towards the scarf wearing man as she poured coffee into a mug with cream and sugar.

"N-O. I don't do vagina. But. OH. EM. GEE. she makes such a HOT man though. Maybe if I'm super drunk or if she wears a strap on I'll do it."

"I'd be willing to try too if she does wear one!" chimed in an Asian looking woman who caused everyone in the kitchen to giggle and share an "oh my God!" in unison.

Knocking loudly on her boss's door, the retrieving woman entered when given the permission to and placed the coffee mug on its owner's desk. Long fingers smoothed through chopped dark hair pushing any loose strands back to join the rest of the matted down hair as chocolate-brown eyes greeted the entering woman demanding her to stay in the room. Removing the image of a suited person from the body mirror, the woman's boss sat down behind the desk glancing once at the coffee sharply inhaling.

"Do you know of a band called _The Jackdaw_?" her boss asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" she said in excitement causing her boss to leer at her. "I mean sir!"

"And what do you know of them?" the flyer revealed itself on the desk to be looked upon.

"They are a new age rock band. Kind of mellow yet deep and hard. The lead singer, Edward, is super hot though. He just has a way to manipulate you to move your body and emotionally grab you. He's just..."

"My lord woman, you sound love struck. It's disgusting." The woman was taken aback, her mouth gaping open at a loss for words. "You look like a fish out of water with your mouth opening and closing like that. Also, you're fired."

"Wait, What?! But!"

"I take my coffee black, you gave me cream" the sharply dressed boss took a sip of the coffee "and sugar. You're dismissed. Farewell Ms. Clarke."

"You're a cruel woman Ms. Read" the woman hiccupped between sobs "I hope you know that!"

"Puppy dogs and candy canes never got me where I am today. Please leave. I have no room for incompetence in my company."

There are few, if not many, whom did not know of J. Kidd, a highly fashionable clothing company that designs high-class attire from suits to gowns. Most women dream to be wrapped in a gown of fine clothe and beautifully designed dresses made by J. Kidd. Those that can afford the line are the objects of desire or jealousy; A symbol of wealth. Recently the company had ventured in to casual wear at the cost of a modest _Louis Viutton_ bag, which can be priced around five hundred dollars.

Picking up the flyer, Ms. Read, owner of J. Kidd , searched the sheet over getting lost in her thoughts idly sipping from the mug, but made a sour face when she realized her error and quickly tossed the porcelain in the trash calling in a secretary to tell them of a job opening.

"Okay mates! Once more from the top!"

Brick walls bounced the sounds of wailing guitars, strumming bass, and deep thuds from the drums before a voice could follow; the band The Jackdaw was hard at work practicing for their debut in the city this December evening.

"Perfect!" a satisfied voice exclaimed at the end of the song. "If we keep working hard like this, we'll be super famous in no time!"

"Yeah—but we're poor as shit now." laughed the drummer.

"Hey man" the lead guitarist grinned "Edward here promised that he will get us rich in no time!"

"Sir if I may" the drummer stood from his seat and used a stick as a microphone to interview their lead singer "How do you plan to get us rich?"

"Well Mr. Teach, I intend to do that with hard work and dedication"

"Wow! That's an honest answer! You sound nothing like a pirate!" the bassist nearly tripped over his amp laughing.

"That's because my answer has two parts Mr. Roberts."

"Oh? And what is part two?" asked the lead guitarist

"I'll just shack up with a rich woman, Mr. Hornigold! I didn't know I was getting interviewed by so many!" they all laughed joyously before returning to their spots on stage.

"Don't worry lads—we'll make it. One-day, we won't be struggling anymore. I promise you all that."

"Maybe if you change the name from a shitty bird" one member echoed making them holler with laughter again before they started up practice again.

The desk clock read five o'clock as Read tapped a pen against the flyer that still sat on her desk deep in debate whether which direction her company should go and if she should expand a store to the East. Read covered her face growling in stress as she hovered over her desk at the responsibilities of her place. A vacation is desperately needed, but where to. She has gone nearly everywhere and anywhere she wanted. Money was not an issue for her, but having experienced so much, it lacked thrill and excitement. However, the odd beginning to her day could be what saves her and give her the rush she desires. Once again she will be the vehicle to the flyer, this time, she is bringing it back home. Tonight, she will go see _The Jackdaw_ perform.

Ages ranging from young teen to middle-aged adults stood outside curling around the grungy brick building, with the exception that this time the neon lights on and the large amounts of people who awaited to go in made it look more lively than before. There was only five minutes left before the doors open and money would be required. Girls and women both talked about how attractive each band member was to them, but the name 'Edward' came up often compared to the others. Men that brought their female companions acted cool, but some made it obvious they were there not only for the music, but to keep their significant other under control. If the rumors about the lead singer's sex appeal are true, then it would explain the few men that should have just shackled themselves to their women instead of holding their hands—handcuffs would have been far lenient. The bouncer at the door moved to the side and a young female assisted him asking for I.D., taking money, and sticking bands around patrons wrists. Read breathed heavily as she raced to get to the door in time. How could she let something trivial such as "what to wear" get the best of her. She could hardly remember the last time she wore dark jeans, a long white loose tank top that said "whatever" in black text, a leather jacket, shin high biker boots, and wore her hair up messy to the side. The answer is never. She had to research the fashion of people who go to these events and had her butler buy said articles. Good thing she always wore compressing bras, it really helps in rushed and/or physical situations.

"Sir, I need to see your I.D." a feminine voice inquired.

"Excuse me?" Read questioned.

"Your I.D. I need to make sure you are of age to enter."

"Ah, sorry. I have it here somewhere" The young boss searched herself as the female door handler watched Read in fascination.

"You're super hot AND you have an accent, even hotter! are you single?" the woman flirted.

"Here is my I.D. and five dollars I believe." Read handed over her I.D. ignoring the flirtatious woman. Grabbing Read's right hand, the young woman stamped a skull and cross-bones on the back if her hand then placed the band around her wrist before returning her I.D. "What was that for?" Read looked at the woman bewildered.

"That's for you to buy alcohol, and" the woman leaned in to whisper "I don't mind women. My number is on the back of that band, call me." she winked as Read retreated into the bar. No wonder the men are insecure, these women are beasts!

Buzzing sounds of chatter and glasses clanking was everywhere. The air smelled musty of sweat and cigarettes Read noted as she moved deeper in to the establishment. Buying a drink seems to be the high priority as soon as people enter and so she followed the example slowly reaching the bar fighting with impatient people to place an order until finally she could. No exceptional wines or gins would be served here from what she could tell right away, so she went with the next best thing in her opinion.

"Rum straight please."

"You're not from around here are you?" The bar tender gathered from Read's not only accent that she was already beginning to grow tired of people pointing out like she is some animal on display, but also how she nicely asked as he said, "you said 'please'". Not just the women, people in general here are beast like if the mention of "please" is shocking.

"Excuse me, could you make that a double." With how everything is turning out to be, a single would not be enough at all.

Suddenly the house lights dimmed down and the stage grew completely dark except with the band's logo illuminated via projector on a black sheet. Women screeched as they raced to the stage extending out as far as they could before they get stopped by the bouncers. Read could not help but laugh at the sight of the men who were embarrassed by the display of their female companions running like starved cats to a can of tuna. "Does this happen often?" she asked the bar tender in amusement as he handed the cold beverage over.

"Sometimes" he shared a small chuckle with her. "You didn't bring a date with you?"

"Oh no. My first time here and seeing this band."

"I don't blame you. The women go crazy for these kinds of bands. Even for a young man like you, your girl probably would have been up there too with those hyenas."

Read looked over to the distracted bartender with a crooked smile. He thought she too was a male, but no matter, this would actually be a great advantage for her. Being a member of the opposite sex would give a great disguise to her true identity protecting it. At this, she smiled more earnestly to the bartender agreeing "You're right mate".

Soft rhythmic pounds from the drum opened gently signaling for a soothing voice to take over as the lights lifted on them slowly reflecting the intimacy of the song. The women that were at the front of the stage clawed and screamed hoping to reach the lead singer while some weeped at the sight of their sexual frustrations. Just like the woman from this morning she recently fired, Ms. Clarke, Read felt very disgusted at how the women reacted to such people. Each band member dressed oddly closely resembling the attire of eighteenth century pirates, but slightly modern. It is not Read's taste of fashion, but she could appreciate they were trying to stick with their motif. At the end of their song, the lights completely lit them up each member was introduced starting with Edward, the lead singer, Hornigold, the lead guitarist, Black Bart, the bassist, and Blackbeard the drummer, none of them of course had as many squeals as Edward did.

From there, the rest of the evening continued with The Jackdaw playing music as Read had found rum as her companion and very few times carried a conversation with the bartender when he wasn't too busy. Every now and then Read had been confronted with curious women trying to pick her up, but each time she denied or ignored. Even the ones that tried to shove their breasts in her face she refused until the very last song ended and the band had to get off the stage she was left alone. Looking over to the stage, this was a very pivotal moment, this is when the men whom were embarrassed before took charge and dragged their women out of the bar, for why? That is because this is when the band can freely roam to drink and chat with those willingly that stayed behind. Nearly all, but most of course female. The band members flowed out from behind stage and were quickly confronted with women. There was not an empty arm for them. Women forced themselves to wrap the band members around their waists or shoulders to take claim to what is 'theirs' and the men were quite satisfied.

"Disgusting" Read said aloud as the members of _The Jackdaw_ leaned against the bar ordering their drinks blocking Read from escaping.

"Hey buddy, I think you should go home and get some rest, you drank a bit today" the bartender said with some authority and sincerity.

"I'm quite alright thank you. Though I would like to leave to get away from these banshees" Read eyed the woman closest to her drapped over none other than Edward as her face twisted as if she smelled something putrid. "I'll take one more double, then I'm gone." The bartender grudgingly obliged but reiterated to his new friend that this is the last one for the evening.

"The life of a rock star is a tough one" Edward laughed at Read in face flaunting to women at his side "would any of these women belong to you?"

"Dear God no. I would not associate myself with such cheeky women."

"Oh you're a foreigner!" delight rang in Edward's voice.

"I could say the same for you. Are you sure you are human?" The other band members laughed at Read's response to their lead singer.

"Dude! He's a feisty one!" Blackbeard said, "I like him a lot!"

Edward smiled at the liveliness the young person before him could elicit from his band mates that was not a female. "Say, what's your name man?"

Read took a huge gulp before answering carefully deciding whom she should call herself. "My name is James...James... Kidd"

"Kidd? Like that one snooty brand?" Questioned Blackbart

"Yeah—like that you arse." Read mocked.

"Ol' Jim here is welcomed!" the drummer walked behind where she sat and squeezed Read around the shoulders with a tight grip. "The spunk on this kid!" While this was all going on and the members were laughing and introducing themselves to James, Edward noticed a scantily dressed woman dropping a few pills into Kidd's glass then quickly tuck the rest away eagerly staying next to the young man.

"No touching!" Read swatted at Blackbeard pushing him away just so she could finish her drink and quickly get out. She needed to be freed and get home to her sanctuary that lacks hormone driven women and buccaneer like men.

"Why" huge emphasis on the 'why' as Edward stopped Kidd from taking a swig "don't I order you something else? Would you like some water?"

"You think me a fool? Think I can't handle a bit of 'grog' as you pirates like to say?" Read felt offended fighting with Edward to take a sip.

"No I don't, but I really don't think you should. Shouldn't little boys go home?

And that was the final nail in the coffin. Kidd pinched Edward's hand till he retreated and quickly downed the rum like it was a shot triumphantly slamming the glass down on the bar as Edward whispered "oh no" closing his eyes.

Read got serious as she saw the lead singer mumble the words "Oh no" and wanted to question why he said that but could not due to slamming her head against the bar knocking out completely.


	2. Genie in a Bottle

"Today's forecast is another chilly one. Starting in the low teens this early morning, mid twenties by noon, and by evening dropping back down to the low teens."

The television belonging to the tenant residing in a low-income apartment buzzed in the background as Read struggled to get up feeling groggy disliking the sour taste in her mouth. There are a few things she disliked about drinking, it would be the feverish aching coupled with an overwhelming feeling of being beaten with a 2x4 over and over. Grabbing her head, she groaned face planting herself into soft pillows inhaling deeply hoping for the smell of fresh linens to make her have something to smile about, however a stale stench resembling shame, sweat, and cheap men's deodorant reached her and reacted with an 'oof'. Prodding around, it did not take long for her to realize the meaty texture of the 'pillow' belonged to someone. A male someone. Sitting up straight from her place, she silently panicked absorbing the dirty cruddy surroundings trying to recall what happened the night before slowly focusing on the body 'pillow' she used.

'WHY!' she mouthed quietly strangling the air in front of her as if questioning the presence of God.

"I wonder if you make a habit out of sleeping on strangers then talk to yourself." Edward roused smoothing his hands over the areas she had prodded him.

"You are the last person I would ever place my head upon! Where am I? Why am I" her hands flailed circularly around directing to the trashy state of the place, "this!"

"In America, we call these 'shit-holes', your majesty. While you were busy talking to my band mates, someone slipped some drugs into your drink with the intention to take you home and have sex. After you hit your head...which I think you need to get checked for more than one reason now" Read reflexively touched her head glaring"I brought you back with us to a groupie's place and crash.

"Brilliant one aren't you? Don't even notice yourself you have an English accent too, prick"

"Edward Kenway, not prick." Read's face twisted with confusion wondering why Edward swatted her shoulder causing whatever it was he removed to thump on the ground. "Roach"

Hardass Mary Read. Ice Queen Read jumped up slapping off invisible bugs before stopping to check herself all over making sure every part of her body and clothes were still intact before pointing a finger at the lead singer eyeing him. "You didn't do any funny business did you?"

"Who'd have thought roaches would make you squirm—pretty girly. Guys aren't my thing, but I'll let you know when I decide to open my back door."

"Even in the morning you are horrible."

"Please" he smiled appreciatively "my name is Edward if you didn't already know me, but I just told you earlier."

"You could be Captain Pissoff for all I care" Read went back to rubbing her head sighing in frustration.

"And grumpy to boot. You're just the whole package aren't you? Do women like that in a man?"

"Hah!" She exclaimed ready to give him a mouth full, but paused shortly after remembering herself as 'James'. Shifting to a different subject, Read hoped to avoid pillow talk and began to question Edward instead.

"Where is your manager? Shouldn't they be handling your stay and all that none-sense involved with bands?"

"They would, if we had one. We aren't famous enough to be on that level, but one day we will." Edward smiled looking down at one of his many tattoos on his arm.

"I see where your money goes to. I'm not surprised. You lot lack structure and most of all, fashion" Sharp eyes roamed all over Edward's body totally unimpressed by the specimen of man she recently slept with. What a story this would make if press were discover. Though nothing sexual happened, people would read into it much more than what it is, such is the famous life.

"I'd appreciate it if you took me out for dinner first before you undress me with your eyes, James." Edward bashfully covered himself with his arms as he stood stretching whilst walking towards the kitchenette rummaging through cabinets.

"If I were female, you'd definitely be the last man on earth I would associate myself with." Internal laughter que at the irony.

"Coffee?"

"Please. What is the time you have? I'm afraid I left my cellular phone at home in a rush to get out."

"I'm honored you were in such a rush to come see me! As a reward, I will gladly tell you the time" Edward beamed bringing a Niagara Falls souvenir mug of coffee to his host. "It's now nine in the morning". He read from a busted microwave sitting on the linoleum stained counter.

After taking a sip, Read spat the coffee back into the mug desperately looking for a place to set it down among a sea of trash as she strided straight to the door.

"Was it that bad?"

"One. Unlike you, I have responsibilities and must work. Two. I hate sugar in my coffee. Goodbye."

"Wait—who works on a Saturday?" Edward ran to the door catching Read before she turned the corner in the hall. "Come see us again! We will be at Catching Tail tonight! Same time!"

Easy. Is what Mary thought. Easy to separate that debauchery life and return back to her professionalism; so why can't those people, that band do it too?. It was not until noon that Ms. Read reclaimed her clean image. Naturally, as soon as she returned to her office, she got down to business. Her secretary reporting the announcements and events she needed information on, as well as instructing the secretary on the daily demands that Ms. Read's requirements are met. However, once the reports and proposes are left on her desk, Mary is once again left to her own thoughts. Internally she scolds herself for being late. She would have been at the office sooner, had she not felt that a shower was not nearly enough to scrub all that is Edward off her and could have touched coupled with the icky feeling that crawled from the detestable apartment. In addition to brushing her teeth, it took three swishes of mouth wash out of fear from what the mug of coffee that had been provided by the captain of _The Jackdaw,_ to give her security she will not extract an illness from it _._ Later she will have to give her butler a call and have him dispose of the clothes she wore; burning them seemed the most realistic action.

Sighs eventually consume her office in a great volume. Frustrations over how immature Edward Kenway is drove her mad. Ink in her pen cartridge nearly ran dry from doodling ugly monster men named "Edwad Noway", a breed that is sure to scare women and lock up their daughters. A child is what she concluded his behavior reminded her of. Stupid grins and rude talks, says and does whatever he wants without reprecution—the complete opposite of her. Any nasty mug or woman will do for him as long as his needs are met. His standards are very low compared to hers. Never has she slept in some random 'groupies' room or place just to have shelter, just the thought of how revolting it is nearly made her gag. Mary has her own ghosts, hard struggles that made her the icy person she is, but she never once forgot her principles or goals. Reflecting on a frightful past caused the suited woman to shiver, dropping the pen rolling on the floor to cover her face, perhaps in hopes to hide. Again, the suffocating feeling she thought she once controlled reared its ugly head. Trapped is how Mary felt. A box nailed shut full of stress, pressuring her everyday life; mostly of high expectations she is required to deliver. Quickly, she needs a distraction, something to stop her before she barrels in a whirlwind of self hate and dependency on medicines. 'Come see us again! We will be at Catching Tail tonight! Same time!' popped into her mind hearing an annoying voice, but damn. That invitation is sounding mighty tempting. A light knock on her door shook out of her deep thoughts adjusting herself before welcoming her secretary in.

"Ms. Read, the candidate to for the personal assistant position you asked for is here."

"Excellent, bring them in will you?"

"Sir, you may come in now" the secretary called pushing the door open wider revealing a tough dark man dressed finely and with eyes so acute that Ms. Read could sense his position will last longer than a week. She could tell he would be a great man, well in virtue and promise.

"Ma'am, this is Adewale. Out of all the applicants, he was the one most suited to your requests."

"Please, have a seat Mr. Adewale" Read motioned to the white plush chair in front of her desk.

The interview process took longer than she expected. Normally, five minutes had become the greatest time someone lasted before they are forced to leave, Adewale had been in her office for more than ten causing rumors to fly about the two of them and their lengthy time together behind closed doors. The same placid look the dark man walked in with held till when he came out of Ms. Read's office following him to inform the fulfillment of position to her secretary. After a few more moments, Adewale's paperwork is filed and officially he became the new assistant to Mary Read.

Now that the biggest event of her job today is accomplished, it would seem fitting to tell her new assistant of his position while taking him on tour of the building. Sure it is something reserved for someone else to do, but even Mary herself is a bit humble about who she is and now and then enjoys the little jobs she can do. Rounding the corner, the pair walked down a hallway passing cold statues of Adonis men and Aphrodite women, low hanging glass chandeliers, and portraits of important figures to Ms. Read, their shoes clicking against the marble floor as Ms. Read took small glances over to Adewale as she spoke."I run a tight ship Mr. Ade" Ms. Read paused for a moment growing peculiar at her choice of words. "I don't take shite from no one. Everywhere I go, you will go, unless instructed not to. We have a strict business relationship with a South American group ran by Ah Tabai, I suggest you do your research on him. You will also be in constant contact with his people. He is a mentor to me and relations with him is extremely important. If they fall, we fall." momentarily glancing at the watch on her wrist, Mary cut her conversation short with Adewale seeing the time is 4 o'clock. "Do you have any plans this evening Mr. Adewale?"

"No ma'am."

The previous night had been a distraction to her mind all day. Thankfully her discipline is strong enough to not allow such exposure of themselves through her professionalism, but she could not deny the thrill she had from the night and the nagging feeling that she must repay a debt she owes to a certain pirate captain.

Nodding Mary pulled out her cellphone. "Yes, I need you to set up Mr. Adewale with a phone and account. Hm...yes. That is suitable. Thank you." then tucked the device back into her pocket just as fast as she pulled it out. "You will stay here and collect the rest of your things that are assigned to you and then promptly contact me once you get your phone. Tonight you will join me." she turned on her heels back towards her office "Oh and what you are wearing is fine."

Her mind made up at this point, no time will be spent wasted. The interview with Mr. Adewale secured a crazy notion she had and decided to pursue. She bade her subordinates farewell, far earlier than the last time, and was out the door before the gossip of annoying voices followed her. Mary has never been one for petty gossip. Maybe every once in a while she would listen, but never took anything remotely serious these inexperienced people in life had to murmur. The only things most of these people knew is how to irresponsibly spend money and open legs (at least that is what they spoke mostly about if not trash talking another co-worker). Pulling her cellphone out once more, she received a message from an unknown number as soon as she got into her car from Adewale informing her he successfully received his phone and will await further instructions. With a smirk, Mary tapped at her cell phone's screen sending a message back then quickly dialing her butler instructing him to buy particular clothes in mind before taking off hitting the streets to get home.

Once again, Mary chose to walk, preferring a humble approach so her true image can remain hidden in any way possible, even if it is a few miles hike. This time however, it took her much longer to get to Catching Tail. Now that she became a familiar image to others as Kidd from her previous visit, women (and men) stopped her when given the chance hounding for information about this fresh new handsome face. Through practice, denying people is a specialty of Ms. Read , it translated well into James. Out of most people in the crowded line, there are only few that towered among the rest, but of those few, none could match Adewale in his physique. Mary had to hand it to him, he has a better build compared to the rest of the people and his patience about why his employer is clothed as a young man. It didn't take long for his silence to end with question.

"Ms. Re-"

"James, Adewale. My name is James Kidd."

Doubly impressed that Adewale did not press further on her name choice or appearance and nodded instead. "Mr. Kidd, is there a reason we are here?"

"There is. I want to introduce you to a couple of bloody pirates I had the unfortunate pleasure of acquainting."

"If they are so bad, why even be here?"

"Because I have a very important job for you." James gave him a knowing smile, one that honestly caught the man off guard.

The flirtatious woman hadn't been much of a problem this time entering, her hands had been too busy flipping pages on a clipboard searching for something that made her brows knot in concentration. Instead, what held them back is the surprising discovery of James Kidd marked on the list allowed in free and a backstage pass. This of course earned the young man much attention from anyone within earshot gaining a remarkable amount of nasty stares. If the ears of a foul language virgin were present, surely he or she would be taken forcefully by the things said and possibly weep. Adewale however had not been on the list and flashing the correct change solved the problem right away.

People had begun filling the small club space, much more than last time. Continuously it had been a comparison to before, but it is significant change, popularity of the band, The Jackdaw, has risen noticeably. The timing could not be better Mary thought to herself, before it is too late, her quick thinking will help these lost souls gain some structure in their future lives should they continue. Problem is, will they be willing to accept her proposition. A familiar face caught Mary's attention spinning a bottle in the air pouring a few shots to the boisterous women crowding anxiously waiting for their first round, her acquaintance, the bartender. The technique to push through the crowds is to have someone much taller and menacing looking to you, Adewale fit the bill perfectly, though he stood out on his own as the only man dressed in a suit, he did the job well. Slapping the wet counter-top, James gave a greeting to the bartender introducing Adewale right away.

"What can I get you both this evening?"

"Rum for us both" Intuition isn't want made James look to the dark man, but instinct that he would look confused made her do it. How often does one get to share a drink with their boss in such loose conditions? Mary did not care, a bit of a wild side came out of her as James, one that no one would ever see in the professional Ms. Read and she doubted Adewale is the type to go around and run his mouth like diarrhea. "Cheers" James handed one glass to the other man clanking them together before chugging it down and sliding it back to the bar keep.

"Say" she leaned on her side against the counter. "If I want to go backstage, can I just walk back there?"

"Not really. You need to be on the list to get back there. Becoming a fan of them now lad?"

"Hah" James laughed. "I have business is all. Do I follow those stairs back there by the bookcase?"

"That's right." and with that the young man threw a few bills on the counter to cover the drinks and tip, and beckoned for her assistant to follow.

Reaching the stairs, James and Adewale were about to conquer them, when a blonde headed man left through the door beginning his decent alerting the pair.

"Well if it isn't James. I knew you would come see me, irresistable to you am I?" the pride in the captain of The Jackdaw's voice rang out darting his eyes from James to the tall dark man behind him in a suit.

"Fancy seeing you here Kenway" James mocked behind a grin. "This here is Adewale" she began leaning to the side as if she was blocking him (obviously not the case). "He will be your manager."

The smile on Edward's face began to fall and James could not help but laugh in triumphant at breaking that damn ignorant man's expression. "Come again?"

"Yes Mr. Kidd, I thought I am your assistant." Adewale's confusion hung in his words worried that perhaps maybe his job is on the line.

"What? Assistant? Manager? What is going on?"

"Let's have a chat shall we?" James pushed past Edward to talk backstage where they could hear themselves better and away from the crowds. Obviousness told Kidd that going to the bar would not only cause a scene with Edward in tow, but nothing would get done between his flirtations and annoyingly having to yell over the noise. Finding a corner near a menagerie of cables, James held the attentions of both men. "Edward, this is Adewale, I'm hiring him as your manager, something you desperately need mate."

"Hello" Adewale nodded to Edward which earned him a queer look.

"Where are you from man? Can't say I've heard an accent like that before."

"Trinidad sir, my family was sent there a long time ago to work in sugar cane fields, but now we are established people and I made the choice to come here for a different life. Mr. Kidd recently hired me on."

The incredulous look on Edward's face could not be more hilarious and James could not help but to laugh. It really is too much. However, laughter settled down once his focus came landed on her and grabbed a shoulder going into a huddle, at which she forced his hand off with a shrug. "Are you mad?"

"You need this. You need this more than your shite brain can comprehend. Look out there man, there are tons of people here to see you and your mates. This is what you wanted. You want all this fame and glory, but you can't do it without guidance. You'll just run yourself into a pit and never escape. If that happens, I won't help you like I'm trying to now."

Edward shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't want to believe it. A manager? Someone to hold he and his mates down? To obey rules by some man who knows nothing of their free lives and talents? "I refuse."

"So you rather see everything you've done till now go to shit?" A tinge of anger challenging the good captain.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I owe you a favor. I'm not some dishonorable person, I too have my pride mate. I don't want helping you just as much as you don't want me to do it, but this is something I can offer for you. A better path."

"Who are you Kidd?" Edward finally met dark eyes searching for answers.

"Think of me as your genie in a bottle mate."


	3. F Bombs

"What's all the noise about Edwa—Oh! Well if it isn't Jimbo! Nice to see you again lad. Is the captain here givin' you some trouble?"

"Is there ever a break?" low chuckling passed James before reaching his hand out to give a firm handshake. Long in length, the eldest looking man's scratchy beard adorned with multicolored beads hanging on random braids, bounced as he spoke. For a second, the young man had to question whom he is again. Looking at the pair of drumsticks in the man's big hands helped a great deal, side mindedly, James counted the rings on his fingers mentally. "Mister Blackbeard is it?"

"Aye, but I think we are beyond those formalities since it's our second meetin'. You can call me Thatch, it be my last name. Eddie and I share the same name, so it can get a wee bit confusin'. At least among the wenches" the rumbling thunder of laughter that bellowed from the jolly man could shake the foundations of a house down; deep and full. A gentle giant is the opinion that came to James's mind. Though his outer appearance is that of a brute and mean, forever scowling on both occasions they had met, but when he spoke, his tenderness betrayed the image.

A distasteful look turned James's face sour as the young man repeated the word "wenches?" in an upwards inflection. What an age it is to use archaic language. However it is proper to their reputation, being modern musically inclined pirates that can hold a pitch on their ship, and wenches is the correct term for women to openly spread their legs for any man willing to share coin. Perhaps these wenches they speak of didn't need monetary persuasion due to their celebrity status... Mary paused mid-thought looking beyond the giant wall of man Thatch to see the other band mates coming their way gazing upon the one holding a bass guitar. Yeah—he might need some monetary persuasion. He too has a beard, not nearly as full as Thatch's, but not as nicely kept. Genetics was rough on the man and it showed on his face. Copious amounts of acne scars and droopy eyes possibly from excessive drinking and improper rest, suspected him to be the least laid of the band mates. James's assumptions about the man is confirmed when he opened his mouth to say: "What are you all doing? Rubbing cocks?", absolutely no charm at all to that man-at least Edward has wit. James grew more respect for the rest of the band mates for putting up with that disgraceful man.

"Do you ever have anything right to say Roberts?" the only other man remaining from the group with manners starring the ruffian down in disgust. Though he too has facial hair, it does not touch his chest. Actually his facial hair resembles a man of colonial times. Chops so wide and thick on each cheek cleanly connecting to his sideburns that possibly he could be related to the American Civil war soldier, Ambrose Burnside. Maybe a traumatic event took place that left a long scar clean across his forehead, but that wouldn't deter women, in fact it probably lured women to him out of curiosity. Just like it has James staring in wonder to which he ceased once the owner looked back and nodded with a smile. Out of all the band members, this one seemed the most sensible.

Now that James saw all the men together, each one of them has facial hair. Edward's being the least amount of all the rest, but they each wore their particular set of whiskers. Maybe somewhere in their pockets they hoarded catnip or on nights of a full moon they grew talons. Mary's imagination was running wild at the thought of these men running around hissing at frightful things and catching mice ignoring the bickering they had among themselves. Soon her mind reels back to the mission at hand and glanced over to Adewale whom much to her relief remained in his place behind her. Guilt came upon her, subjecting a man as he to manage this heinous mess. If he hadn't run away by now and quit, surely he will eventually. Nodding in appreciation, a mental note is made to give him a raise should he remain more than twenty-four hours.

"Jimbo here" the sarcasm in Edward's voice held "brought us a gift." The squabbling between the other band mates died down now looking at James and the other man behind him they recently just noticed is there. "Ade here is going to be our manager" Edward glared at James waiting for the groans of his other mates.

Thatch is the first to speak. "Excellent job boy! Been talkin' 'bout gettin' one"

Followed by the instrument lacking member. "This is a great help" James noted during their argument, by cheated when he caught a name drop of the man as Benjamin.

It came as no surprise that the foul-mouthed Roberts would be the one to exasperatingly disagree by dropping his bass on the ground in rebellion making it clear he rejects, "Nope".

"Piss off Roberts. A goon like you knows nothin' of leadership. That's why you gotta pay them wenches to even look at your ugly mug." Ok, James stands corrected. Thatch is an intimidating man and by observation of it all, he is the one pulling the strings behind the group, or rather, Roberts really has zero influence on the others.

"So you agree with this Thatch?"

"Aye. I do Edward."

"And you Benjamin?"

"It's awfully kind of the lad to bring us structure. But we can't afford one at the moment" a statement that earned a grin from Edward taunting the reality of value to Kidd. Managers are expensive to support and keep, the reason as mentioned before why they lack one.

"Mr. Kidd is my employer" Ade interrupted with the truth.

"He's right. I am the one paying the wages."

"Then I guess we are to be grateful for your generosity." Benjamin smiled patting Edward's shoulder.

"Wait a minute men!" Edward shoved Benjamin's hand aside and moved to block James from their view. "I thought we decided we would pick someone of our choice to do it."

"Edward, that's enough." the sternness in Thatch's voice resembling a paternal figure calmly silenced him with a sigh. "It doesn't matter who right now. James here has decided to help us and is doing it out of his own kindness. I trust the lad. He wouldn't stray us from a successful path. C'mon boyo, calm down. The hard part has been dealt with. Now we can focus on ourselves and work harder."

"So you're giving up? Exposing your belly so you can be patted by your master?"

A loud smack ended the argument. Edward grabbed on to his jaw rubbing the stinging James had produced. Mary punched Edward clean on the jaw. Though she may be dressed as Kidd before the men, Mary is the one whom acted. Disrespect is something she does not tolerate, an example proven to Adewale should he try to challenge her. No longer could she stand there and listen to the ignorance their captain spewed. Two men of the group are mature enough to handle the news and welcome it knowing the best interest for them all, one man with no opinion overruled, but mostly because his apathy of wherever they go or future doesn't concern him as long as he's comfortable, yet the very image of the group is the one hindering their growth. Blue eyes darkened in a rage, the whites of Edward's knuckles showing from clenched fists and gritted teeth ready to tousle with James, but he did not strike back. Instead, the hot-headed blonde left them and kicked the exit door open letting it slam shut.

"Sorry for him lad. Edward is rough, but he isn't a bad guy." Thatch looked down in shame offering a heartfelt apology to James.

"It's alright. He had it coming." Mary denied the apology turning to their manager. "Why don't you men get acquainted. Probably best for you to know what they are all about." and with that she patted Ade on the shoulder and headed out for the exit.

The alley way separating the bar from its neighboring establishment puffed with steamy clouds gathering in a light haze nearly smoldering the artificial light shining in the evening. Red bricks and pavement gleamed with a bit of moisture filling the cracks from leaky rain gutters, falsely interpreting the weather. It had been dry most of the day, but still cold. Easing the door closed, James perched himself on the set of crumbling stairs scavenging through the pockets of his leather coat and extracting a cigarette. Watching Edward became a new hobby Mary thought once she lit the rolled tobacco and took a drag. Her eyes scanned him over observing with the greatest curiosity how such a handsome faced man could have an awful personality. Hot headed, womanizer, disrespectful, loose mouthed and recently, a bottle thrower. Whomever is the one to clean the alley surely would curse the name of Edward Kenway seeing the massacre of so many glass bottles shattered. Wild vines growing on the lamp-post in front of James became more amusing than to watching a monkey man have a fit.

Edward had been in the zone. After all the bottles are broken, he resorted to kicking the wall, though in the middle of it he stopped realizing boots can only protect one's foot for so long against brick. Sighing in frustration, Edward hung his head placing restless hands on his hip blindly trailing back to the door when he looked up and stopped in his tracks. There, sitting on the steps watching him with scrutinizing eyes is the cause of his recent problems, James Kidd. Could life be any more cruel? His face expressed.

"Come to mock me?"

"I'm not always cynical Kenway."

"Is that what it is? Trying to control my life." Edward's neck crooked at the sight of James smoking.

An even longer drag inhaled leaving only half of the cigarette left. "You could have left me behind with that woman, but you didn't. You did me a great deal. I'm only repaying the favor." Dark eyes finally peeled away from sparse greenery "You deserved that punch." Edward lunged forward with his fist almost making contact with James's unmoving face, but never followed through. Instead he withdrew deeply inhaling the cold air to calm his nerves. "You're a good man Kenway. Full of shit, but a good man none-the-less. Ade will be a great asset to you all. I promise he won't do you wrong."

"And if he does?"

"I'll fire him and you can hit me with that punch you keep holding back on" James grinned at Edward snuffing out the butt.

"Didn't know you smoke." the older man watched the projectory of the cigarette.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me mate."

The pair walked back inside shivering from the temperature change. This must be what shocking steamed vegetables is like;a technique often used by chefs to keep the color and texture of a vegetable by boiling it first then dunking in ice water. Rejoining the others and their new manager, James called Ade over, James pulling him away from the band members to discuss what he has learned about the crew and then his loyalties to Ms. Read.

"Are you comfortable taking care of this lot? Find anything good about them?"

"Yes, Ms. Re—I mean Mr. Kidd" James's eyes snapped on to Ade then passed him. In the meantime, Edward stood in front of Thatch remorseful. Earning a smack on the back of the head, Kidd laughed at the captain's surprise soon turning his attentions back to their manager. He deserved that one too.

"On with it."

"The normal daily schedule for them is to sleep in late, eat whatever they can find or is provided for them, and play music."

"That's all?"

" 'Grog' and 'wenches' were enthusiastically brought up sir."

"Jaysus." Hands covered the embarrassment on James's face dragging the skin down creating a deformity to his face. How could they live this way? How could anyone? "Let me ask you. What do you think of their reputation?"

Using the reflection of a body mirror propped against the wall, Adewale drew his eyes on the band members taking a moment to absorb their image before answering his boss. "Bad."

"Right you are Mr. Ade." a gentle pat on the back congratulated him. "So we need to change that. As their manager you have a duty to also make sure they are presentable. Make it so."

"How sir?"

Voices from rowdy fans grew in volume reaching all the way back stage causing everyone to nearly yell to communicate. Demands for the band to show themselves and begin their performance became a chant. 'WE WANT PIRATES! WE WANT PIRATES! BRING US THE JACKDAW!'.

"Better get a move on out there mates" James called out to the band still gossiping as he strides in their direction. "Next they will tear the stage down before you can even earn your coin. Then you can forget about your 'wenches and grog'".

"Lad is right" Thatch announced grabbing four bottles of beer for each man. "best we took her down"

With that said, the men threw their hands in the air raising a toast screaming "Aye!" in unison chugging their drinks down concluding their chant by breaking the bottles on the ground. Through hollering and clapping Edward with his rowdy crew of pirates, took to the stage appeasing their fanatical fans opening their act with Thatch on a drum roll. Even behind the curtains, James still shook his head not believing what he just saw happen, but wait—where did the beer come from? A meek man dressed in a t-shirt and jeans rolled a contraption to where James and Adewale stood using a broom and pan to clean the broken glass. The young man gathered that this must be a ritualistic thing The Jackdaw must from the simple dressed individual muttering curse words under his breath.

"Fuckin bands. Think because they play music can do whatever the fuck they want. Shouldn't even fuckin let people drink back stage. Why the fuck do they let them? Fuckin boss man giving them fuckin beer. Fuck!"

Seven 'f' bombs James counted. Ones that answered his previous question about where the beer came from. Nodding his head in a silent agreement with the janitorial figure, Kidd took a step back facing Adewale; It is back to business. "I need you to take notes for me. Your assignment is to find out about each person's individual fashion and report back first thing tomorrow morning."

Scribbling on Adewale's notepad stopped lost at what James had said "What are you planning?"

"To teach them how to fuckin dress."

* * *

Feel free to review or share your thoughts!

-Domjiji


End file.
